


If You Have Nothing Nice to Say...

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	If You Have Nothing Nice to Say...

Title: If You Have Nothing Nice to Say...  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #228: Word of the day (May 10th 2008: Parsimonious)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

If You Have Nothing Nice to Say...

~

“I understand things with Harry are going well. All reports say you’re happy together.”

Severus inclined his head. “As well as could be expected, Minerva, given our history. He remains stubborn and recalcitrant, however.”

“You’re as parsimonious as ever,” she said, pouring tea. “You’re married to him now. Don’t you have anything nice to say about your husband?”

“He’s...enthusiastic,” Severus managed, hiding a smile.

Minerva rolled her eyes. “Impossible man.”

Severus smirked. “And quite considerate,” he continued. “He even bottoms from the top so I may conserve energy.”

Minerva spewed her tea.

Severus raised a brow. “You _did_ ask.”

~


End file.
